Pokémon: The Clash of Legends
by ButterflyMeadow
Summary: Rewrite of AG97 and AG98. With the Red and Blue Orbs in deadly hands, it's up to the Champions of Hoenn to stop a catastrophe from destroying the world with help from five old friends - but it's going to be much harder than anyone ever thought it would.
1. Prologue: Trouble Stirring in Hoenn

**A/N: I'm back with a new story! So this one is a rewrite of **_**Gaining Groudon**_** and **_**The Scuffle of Legends**_**, because I thought (1) Steven and/or Wallace should have been there instead of Lance, (2) it should have been a movie, and (3) there should have been more and better battles between Ash and his friends and Team Magma/Team Aqua. This fanfic is plain adventure and action, with no pairings or anything, like the anime series. And btw, a lot of dialogue and scenes here won't match the anime, because I don't remember the episodes too well. Anyway, please give it a read, and I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Pokémon, **_**Gaining Groudon**_** and **_**The Scuffle of Legends**_** would have been majorly changed. So obviously, I don't own it.**

**Pokémon: The Clash of Legends**

**By Meerca aka Butterfly Meadow**

**Prologue: Trouble Stirring in Hoenn**

Steven Stone stretched as he stood, wiping dust off his pants, looking proudly at the Moon Stone he'd just found. It had certainly been worth all the time he'd spent here in Meteor Falls—almost two days, to be exact. Good timing, too—the Steel-type Hoenn Champion was almost out of bottled water.

Carefully placing the sparkling bluish-silver stone into his knapsack, Steven drained the rest of the water in the water bottle and began retracing his steps out of Meteor Falls. He turned a corner, recognizing the crater glittering with what Steven distinguished as moon dust. With a few more turns, Steven saw sunlight brightening the exit, and he gratefully left Meteor Falls.

Steven was glad to smell fresh air and feel warm sunlight shining on him again. Though now, his dustiness was bothering him. He looked around and then spotted an isolated spring with no one there, so he decided to take a quick bath.

Just five minutes later, Steven was clean, wearing his signature black suit with purple zigzags down the blazer and a white shirt with a red handkerchief through the collar. Before hitting the road to find some more rare stones, he had decided to take a little break and restock his supplies.

"Go, Skarmory!"

The shiny silver Armor Bird Pokémon cawed and looked expectantly at its Trainer. Steven mounted and told it, "I need you to fly me to Lilycove City, okay, Skarmory?" Skarmory nodded, and with another caw, extended its silver and red wings and soared into the air.

Within half an hour, Skarmory landed and Steven thanked it and returned it into its Poké Ball. He always came to Lilycove City to replenish his supplies; Lilycove had everything he needed—even though they were a tad bit more expensive. Steven walked up the city steps to the Lilycove Department Store.

"Hey, Mr. Stone!" A man with brown hair wearing a Lilycove Department Store uniform waved at him. "Back for your usual supplies?"

"Of course, Mr. Albert," Steven smiled.

"Where'd you come back from just now? Looks like you just took a shower!"

"Oh, I was in Meteor Falls for about two days. I got quite filthy in there."

"Find anything?"

"A Moon Stone, actually. It was well worth the effort."

When Mr. Albert opened his mouth to reply, something pinged from Steven's dress pant pocket. Steven smiled at the clerk apologetically and said, "Excuse me for a moment." He went outside and held his PokéNav to ear. "Hello?"

"Steven, where have you been? I've been trying to call you for two days now!"

Steven recognized the voice immediately. "Wallace, calm down! My signal was probably out, because I was looking for rocks at Meteor Falls, and I found a Moon Stone—"

"Okay, Steven, that's great, but I can't listen to your rambling right now. We've got a serious problem."

"Don't tell me that you have a terrible bed head or something," Steven chuckled.

Wallace sighed. "Ha ha, very funny. But no, it's not that. It's much bigger. Just get to Ever Grande as soon as you can! I'll tell you there, it's too dangerous to communicate via PokéNav. Outside the Hoenn League Building, Champions Café. See you then!" The line dropped, and Steven sighed as he stowed the PokéNav into his pocket. _Ah, well, I'll restock later. _

"Come on out, Skarmory!"

When the Steel- and Flying-type Pokémon came out of its Poké Ball, it gave Steven an incredulous look.

"Sorry, Skarmory," Steven apologized, slipping onto the metal bird's back. "Wallace needs me in Ever Grande City. Can you take me there?"

Skarmory rolled its eyes as if to say, _Do I have a choice?_ and nodded. With a caw, it took off for Ever Grande City.

_Meanwhile at Champions Café . . ._

Wallace put his special blue PokéNav on the table, tremendously grateful to have finally contacted Steven. He took off his white beret and ran a hand through his turquoise hair. _Who knows what could have happened in two days?_ The pessimistic thought still nagged at his mind, but he shook it away. He reminded himself that Sidney, Phoebe, Glacia, and Drake were already scattered all over Hoenn, investigating. But he was still very worried.

His PokéNav tinkled with a melodious tune, and he picked it up. "Hello?"

"Wallace, Sidney here. Just callin' to tell ya that there's nothin' over here in the west."

Part of Wallace's heart sank. "That's okay, Sidney. I'm sure someone else will get a lead."

"Didja talk to Steven?"

"He's on his way, don't worry about him."

"'Kay. I'll keep on searchin' and call ya if I find somethin'."

Almost immediately after Sidney hung up, Wallace was attending to another call. "Have you got anything, Glacia?"

"Most unfortunately not. Dewford Town and all residences in the south are as normal as always."

More of Wallace's heart sank. "Okay, Glacia, make sure to call if you find anything."

"I most certainly will, dear Wallace. Do not fret too much."

After Glacia hung up, Wallace kept his PokéNav at his ear, expecting another call at any second, and his prediction came true. "Phoebe, I'm assuming this is you?"

"You got that right. Well, I'm sorry to report that there's nothing up north."

"How are your grandmother and grandfather?"

"I visited them. They're a little traumatized by the theft of the Red and Blue Orbs, but I think they're getting better."

"That's some of the best news I've heard all day. Call if you find anything else."

"You bet I will."

Wallace paused, waiting for Drake's call. Drake was probably upturning every pebble looking for clues. The Dragon-type specialist loathed Team Aqua especially, because he found them a disgrace to pirates like him. The fact that Team Aqua now had the Red Orb just made Drake madder.

Within moments, the PokéNav rang again, and Wallace answered with high hopes. "Drake, how're things in the east?"

Drake growled at the other end. "Couldn't find any of those Team Aqua scum, but I got me something. I saw a huge red submarine slipping out of sight on the Lilycove coast. Before it was completely underwater, I saw a brown and black mark near the tail. Looked exactly like Team Magma."

"Team Magma in a _submarine?_"

"Unless they switched roles or something, I'm sure as Seaking that I saw Team Magma's mark."

"That's peculiar . . . okay, thanks a ton, Drake. At least we've got something to go on."

"Oh, and another thing. I saw ol' Stevie flying on that Skarmory of his, and he was headed towards Ever Grande. Is it safe to assume that you _finally_ talked to him?"

"Thankfully I did. Drake, wait in Lilycove for anything else peculiar until Steven and I get there. We're going to investigate the Lilycove coast."

"Sure thing, Wallace. I'll keep me eyes peeled."

Wallace put down his PokéNav and leaned back in his chair. All he needed now was for Steven to get there.

"B-begging your pardon . . . welcome t-to Champions Café!" The waitress held her notepad and pen, her cheeks turning red. "W-would you l-like anything, Mr. W-Wallace?"

Wallace gave the waitress his usual elegant smile, only making her grow redder. "Actually, I would, ma'am . . . could I have two marinara penne pasta dishes, please?"

"W-would you like some p-parmesan cheese on any of th-those?"

"Um . . . one with, one without. And the one with it, put a little more than you usually do."

The waitress nodded and wrote down Wallace's order. "Y-your order should b-be ready in ten m-minutes." She walked into the back room.

Wallace heard the Chimecho at the door make a ringing melody, and was relieved to see Steven enter, his silvery hair windswept. Steven noticed him and waved, walking to Wallace's table.

"Looks like someone else was the one with a terrible bed head," Wallace chuckled at the sight of Steven's hair, sticking out at even odder angles than usual.

Steven laughed and ran a hand through his hair to fix it. "You can't blame me, I just took a shower and went flying through the Hoenn skies on Skarmory. How can it not be messed up?" He sat down at the table, his face turning more serious and his voice dropping just above a whisper. "I saw the weirdest thing when I was on Skarmory. There was a blue submarine with Team Aqua's emblem off the coast of Mossdeep City."

"You did?" Wallace's hand flew over his mouth as he looked around. No one really seemed to care. He then lowered his voice. "Drake called a few minutes ago and said there was a red _Team Magma_ submarine headed off the coast of Lilycove City, a few moments after you left!"

"He did?" Steven's brow furrowed. "If those two subs meet, nothing good will come out of it." Steven's grey eyes locked with Wallace's turquoise ones. "What's going on here, Wallace?"

Wallace sighed. "There's a huge problem. The Red and Blue Orbs were stolen from Mt. Pyre two days ago."

Steven gasped. "What? Are Phoebe's grandparents okay?"

"Phoebe says they're getting better, but the worst news is this: _Team Magma has the Blue Orb and Team Aqua has the Red Orb._"

Steven seemed to have frozen, simply staring at Wallace with his mouth open. Finally he exclaimed, "That's catastrophic! If they find out where Groudon and Kyogre are, the world will be at its end!"

"Exactly why we need to do something about it," Wallace stated firmly. "Sidney, Phoebe, Glacia, and Drake are all scouring Hoenn for any new details. Meanwhile, we are going to find those submarines. Somehow, we need to get the Red and Blue Orbs out of their possession."

"If we could snag Team Aqua or Team Magma uniforms, we could sneak on to the respective submarines," Steven suggested.

"And how would we get those?"

"U-um, here's your order . . ." Two plates of steaming pasta were put down in front of the two Hoenn Champions.

The Water-type Hoenn Champion turned to smile at the blushing waitress, whose eyes were darting between Steven and Wallace, seemingly shocked to. "Thank you very much, ma'am." He withdrew a couple of bills from his pocket, putting out a hand to stop Steven from doing so. "It's on me, Steven, don't worry."

"I hope y-you enjoy your m-meal!" The waitress retreated into the back room again.

"I'd figured you'd be hungry after two consecutive days of rock hunting," Wallace declared proudly. "So I went ahead and bought you some pasta—with extra parmesan cheese." He scooped some pasta into his mouth.

Steven smiled as he took a bite. "Thanks, old friend."

"Don't mention it. So, anyway, back to the other topic . . . how do we get the uniforms?"

"There's only two ways I can think of—steal one from a current grunt or make one ourselves."

"I choose the former. I think we can manage to do that. I'll take Team Aqua—I blend in more."

"Even though I'm at a sore disadvantage if it comes time for me to battle, I should be fine in Team Magma."

"Make sure not to get caught, Steven," Wallace warned. "I have a feeling that I'll stick out like a sore thumb because even a dull-brained pirate like a Team Aqua grunt could recognize me as a Champion of Hoenn. There's a hood on Team Magma's uniform, so keep a low profile. And if you do have to battle . . . I'd suggest Claydol or even Aggron."

"I'll keep that in mind. You be careful, too, Wallace—we need people on both ends to check out what's going on. Just get the Red Orb out of there; swim away on one of your Water-types."

"Okay. That's settled then." Wallace took another bite of his pasta, then continued. "We go as soon as we're done eating. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

**A/N: I hope you guys like this so far! :) And I warn the Wallace fans—this story is going to focus more and have more of Steven than Wallace, because, of course, Ash and his buddies are coming into the story soon and Steven deserves more 'screen time' XD Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 1: Caught in Trouble's Web

**A/N: Sorry about the delay, but here's the next chapter! I'll just say that I was extremely busy ^^; Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: What do you think? If you don't have a thought, I don't own Pokémon.**

**Pokémon: The Clash of Legends**

**Chapter 1: Caught in Trouble's Web**

It was just another day for Pokémon Trainer Ash Ketchum, his Pikachu, and his friends May, Max, and Brock. The group was about to enter Lilycove City when two voices called out to them.

"Hey, you there!" The four turned in the direction of the voices and saw a young woman with green hair and a red outfit and an old man with a grey mustache and a brown suit. "I'm Cristin, and this is my dad, Walter! We challenge you to a tag battle!"

"All right! I could use some practice for the Mossdeep Gym! I accept!" Max, Brock, and May facepalmed at Ash's directness, but May stepped up next to Ash.

"If it's a tag battle, I'll battle with Ash!"

"That is the spirit, young ones!" Walter declared. "Prepare yourselves! Manectric, the battle is yours!"

"All right, Vigoroth, you're up!"

A yellow and blue dog-like Pokémon gave a roar, sparking with electricity. Next to it, a white monkey-like Pokémon swiped at the air, yelling.

"I choose you, Grovyle!"

"Combusken, take the stage!"

The green Pokémon with leaves on its arms put its signature twig into its mouth while the red and white fowl Pokémon kicked the air multiple times.

"Manectric, Spark!"

"Vigoroth, Fury Swipes!"

"Grovyle, Quick Attack!"

"Combusken, use your Quick Attack, too!"

The two second-form Hoenn starters collided with Vigoroth and Manectric before they could manage an attack.

"Finish it with Leaf Blade, Grovyle!"

"Combusken, Fire Spin!"

Grovyle's arm leaves glowed and it slashed them into Vigoroth while Combusken opened its beak and let a spiral of flames engulf Manectric. Both foes fainted, and were recalled by their Trainers.

"_Pika!_" Pikachu cheered from the sidelines.

"Nice battle!" Cristin commented as Ash and May recalled their Pokémon, too.

"Your Pokémon are very strong, I see," Walter nodded, looking towards his daughter. "Let us find some Trainers to battle in order to get stronger! And perhaps evolve your Vigoroth into a Slaking."

"Okay, Dad!" Cristin waved at the group as she and her father departed.

"Nothing like a battle to get the blood pumping!" Ash said in satisfaction. "C'mon, let's get to Mossdeep City so I can battle the Gym Leader!" Revitalized, the young Trainer began to run the rest of the way to Lilycove City, Pikachu at his shoulder.

"Wait up!" May and Max cried as they ran after their traveling partner.

Brock chuckled and followed the other three.

The group of kids reached Lilycove within a matter of seconds, and after stopping for about an hour (for Ash to eat and for May to shop), the Trainers were on a raft and headed for Mossdeep City. Little did they know that they were about to be caught in the web of a deadly plot and witness the most legendary battle of their lives.

_On the Team Magma Submarine . . ._

A Team Magma grunt shrank into the corner of the top deck, taking off his hood and wiping his forehead. _Why are these uniforms made of such thick cloth?_ Steven asked himself. He'd been sweating profusely ever since he'd donned the bulky maroon garb, taking little breaks to retreat into a private place and wipe his forehead.

Steven spotted a shadow approaching, and tugged his hood back up, pretending to be surveying the waterscape like he was supposed to. Good thing he had—one of the Magma Admins, Tabitha, just passed. Tabitha nodded to Steven curtly, arms behind his back, as he patrolled the surface of the submarine.

"Hey, this is a real bummer, ain't it?" Steven's heart stopped as he whipped around, almost losing his hood in the process. He calmed himself after seeing a random grunt who he had talked to before but didn't remember his name. "I'm sweatin' like heck, I am."

"Uh, yeah, me, too," Steven answered in a deeper voice than normal. "Oh, hey, is that Courtney coming?"

"Aw, crud, I'd better get back into my place before she reports me to Maxie!" The grunt hurried away.

_Close call,_ Steven sighed. _I wonder how Wallace is doing? Probably not sweating buckets like I am . . ._

". . . Kyogre . . ."

Steven froze. _Kyogre?_ He turned his head very slightly to see a 'Team Magma grunt'—with a Team Aqua Admin uniform! _That's Shelly, the woman Wallace told me about! But what's she doing here? Spying?_ Steven kept his ears open.

"Yes, Archie . . . Kyogre has been released and is heading your way!"

_Team Magma had Kyogre captured in this submarine? And now it's heading into Team Aqua's possession? _

"I'm departing now, Archie. I'll see you back at the sub!"

Steven whipped around as soon as Shelly hung up her phone. "You're not going anywhere, Aqua Admin!"

Shelly grinned. "Someone's smart . . . but I'm smarter, _Hoenn Champion Steven Stone._" Upon Steven's shocked look she laughed. "Team Magma is a real idiot for not recognizing you for who you are. Unless you want me to reveal your identity, you will let me go. Understood, Stone?"

Steven paused. _I can't put our plan into jeopardy,_ he realized. _I'll have to do what she says._ "Very well," he replied tersely, but Shelly had already disappeared. _I have to tell Wallace—if Shelly knew that I was here . . . she might know that Wallace is with Team Aqua right now!_

Steven was just about to take out his PokéNav when the voice speaker crackled. "_Attention! Kyogre has been released from its containment chamber! Repeat, Kyogre has been released from its containment chamber! It has been reported that a Team Aqua member was seen on board! All grunts form search teams, but grunts from Sector A report to Maxie's room! Grunts from SECTOR A, please report to Maxie's room! Report when you have further information!_"

_I'm in Sector A . . . did something else go wrong or did Maxie want another strawberry milkshake?_ Steven thought with a slight grin as he headed for Maxie's quarters, adjusting his hood again.

Steven was joined by about fifteen or so other Team Magma grunts, who all filed into a line as they entered Maxie's room. They were greeted by the sallow-skinned and red-haired leader of Team Magma.

Steven's ears suddenly picked up growling, but when he tried to look around, he only saw a sea of red hoods. _Sounds like Mightyena . . . _

"Grunts, against the east wall," Maxie ordered. "We have some . . . visitors."

Steven was finally able to see, and his mouth dropped. Backed against the south wall by three snarling Mightyena were three Trainers, a young boy, and a Pikachu. One of the Trainers, a boy with messy black hair and a red cap, was standing and struggling to find a way to get out of the corner, while another Trainer, a girl with brown hair, blue eyes, and a red bandanna, was telling him to sit down, scared, and holding the young boy with glasses and black hair. The Trainer who looked like the oldest, with spiky dark hair, was surveying the odds silently but fearfully, and the Electric Mouse Pokémon was growling at the Mightyena. _What are they doing here?_

"Let us go!" Ash insisted, holding a fist in front of him. The Mightyena pressed on him, giving a loud bark.

May tugged at the bottom of his blue hoodie with her free hand. "Ash, sit down!" she whispered, holding Max closer to her.

"What are we here for?" Brock yelled, addressing the Team Magma Leader. "Give us an answer, at least!"

"_Pika pi!_" Pikachu cried.

"_You dare speak to our Leader in that tone?_" Tabitha roared, taking a step towards Ash. May and Max flinched as the Mightyena barked again.

Maxie held out a hand, motioning for Tabitha to calm down. "Tabitha, let us treat our guests with utmost respect. But I advise both of you not to raise your voices in my cabin. And you, young man, it would be wise of you to listen to your traveling partner there and sit down. Or I might have to turn the Mightyena on you."

When Ash fearlessly refused to sit, May tugged at his hoodie's hem more urgently, and he sat down, but his determined face didn't fade.

"I do not think I need so many grunts inside . . . you." Steven nearly had a heart attack when Maxie's pale finger indicated him. "You, and you—outside with the others. Join a search team. You are dismissed."

As Steven headed out the door with the two other grunts, he caught Ash staring at him out of the corner of his eye. Steven nodded slightly at Ash, trying to tell him he'd be back to save him and his friends, and left.

_I have a lot of work to do,_ Steven thought, running into an area where no one was and taking out his PokéNav as he did._ This mission's getting into its dangerous part and fast._

**A/N: Ooh action coming! :) You know, this might be a shorter story than I thought at first. Anyway, please review generously! :) Lots of reviews make this authoress more encouraged to write more!**


	3. Chapter 2: The Battle Begins

**A/N: OMG I'M SO PROUD OF MYSELF I UPDATED ALL OF MY STORIES! –dances- Erhm . . . anyway, enjoy this chapter! :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Pokémon, as I usually say . . .**

**Pokémon: The Clash of Legends**

**Chapter 2: The Battle Begins**

As Steven called Wallace on his PokéNav, Maxie began to divulge into his plan as the three Trainers demanded to know what Team Magma was doing.

With a snap of his fingers, a sapphire sphere rose from Maxie's desk. "A rather simple plan I have. This is the Blue Orb, an artifact that controls the mighty Legend of the Land, Groudon."

"_Groudon?_"

Maxie grinned. "And I happen to have the Legend of the Land on board this vessel. The only problem is that I was holding the Legend of the Sea until a Team Aqua scoundrel released it. But Groudon is all I'll need. With Groudon _and_ the Blue Orb, I will be able to control Groudon at my will—and turn the entire world into a haven for the Land Pokémon!"

"No, you can't do that!" Brock yelled immediately.

"What will happen to the Pokémon that live in the water?" May demanded to know.

Maxie frowned. "They are none of my concern."

"_What?_" Ash clenched his teeth. "How can you call yourself a Pokémon Trainer? You have to respect _all_ Pokémon!"

Maxie snickered. "Only _fools_ do such a thing."

"_Fools?_ I'll show you a fool, Maxie!" Ash looked at his friends briefly, telling them to get ready, and shouted. "Pikachu, now—_Thunder!_"

Pikachu leapt high into the air and let out a massive electric explosion, forcing the Mightyena to retreat and giving the Trainers an escape route. Maxie roared, "_Get them, grunts!_" and several Houndoom and Houndour appeared, but Brock and May were ready for them.

"Go, Combusken, Sky Uppercut! Skitty, use Blizzard!"

"Mudkip, Water Gun! Lombre, use your Water Gun, too!"

Combusken, Skitty, Lotad, and Mudkip cleared the Houndour and Houndoom away for Pikachu to go grab the Blue Orb. But instead of coming back with the Blue Orb like Ash wanted it to, Pikachu stopped short and began to stare fixedly at the Blue Orb.

"Pikachu . . . ?" Ash tried again, in a stronger tone. "Pikachu, quick, get over here!"

The Blue Orb was glowing!

Maxie's red eyes widened, and he yelled, "_Everyone, stop!_"

"Pikachu, what's wrong?" Max cried.

"_PIIIIIKAAAAA!_" Pikachu cried out, and the Blue Orb began to float—into the Electric Mouse Pokémon's body! Pikachu writhed in pain. Ash attempted to run at Pikachu, but a grunt held him back. "Hey, let me go! Pikachu!"

Pikachu flashed with a strange red pattern when the Blue Orb was completely absorbed into its body, and then its eyes turned menacing. "_Piikaa . . ._" it growled, and it dashed out of the door.

"_Pikachu!_" Ash yelled, finally managing to break free from the grunt's grip.

"It is no use," Maxie said shortly, closing his eyes. "Your Pikachu has been possessed by the Blue Orb. And there is nothing you can do to stop it."

"_WHAT?_"

"But I still need to keep you four under lock and key. Grunts, put them in the brig!"

The grunts latched onto the four kids, and despite their struggling, the grunts pushed them towards the brig.

_Meanwhile, Outside . . ._

Steven had just finished talking to Wallace when four Team Magma grunts passed by him. He hitched up his hood and pretended to be surveying the water, but he saw Ash, May, Max, and Brock struggling against the grunts. _Oh, no! I'll have to get them out . . . Wallace needs to get things under control before Kyogre reaches Team Aqua's submarine . . ._

Steven stayed in position until the Team Magma Leader himself passed, and then he snuck into Maxie's room. But the Blue Orb was nowhere to be found! _What happened? Maxie didn't move it, did he? Or maybe Ash has it! I'd better find them, then . . . but I have to tell Wallace._ Steven went back outside and retreated into a corner, holding his PokéNav to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Wallace, there's a problem—the Blue Orb's missing. I checked in Maxie's quarters and there was nothing there."

"Uh, oh . . . that is not good. I can't find the Red Orb, either! I even risked asking Archie the whereabouts, but he said it was in good hands. You don't think that Aqua Admin Shelly has it, do you? I mean, she _did_ release Kyogre from its containment chamber—"

"—and it's being guided back to the Team Aqua submarine!" Steven realized.

"I'll see if I can stop her and get the Orb from her, but I doubt it."

"I'm going to get Ash and his friends—maybe they know something about the Blue Orb."

"Okay, Steven, just be careful. Our subs are on a crash course, and we know what's going to happen when they actually crash. Work fast."

"Got it, Wallace. Remember, as soon as you get the Red Orb, get over here."

With a click, Steven hung up and began to run, thankful he knew the way to the brig already because of that tour of the sub he'd taken when he'd first gotten on it. When he reached the corner near the brig, he found the grunts gone, and he headed for the bars.

"Hey, you, stay back!" Ash warned as Steven approached the four.

"I'm going to get you out, don't worry!" Steven pulled his hood back to reveal his silvery hair. "It's me, Steven!"

"Steven?" May asked.

"What are you doing here?" Max questioned.

"To put a long story short, on a mission," Steven explained, trying to push the bars open to create an escape hole. "Ugh, these are too hard to bend . . . okay, come on out, Skarmory! Use Steel Wing to cut these bars!"

The Armor Bird Pokémon came out of its Poké Ball in a flash, and its wing sliced through the bars with ease. Ash, May, Max, and Brock climbed out gratefully. "Do you know where the Blue Orb is?" the Steel-type Champion asked them.

"It got absorbed into Ash's Pikachu's body!" Brock told Steven. "We were trying to get it out of Team Magma's hands but we don't know what happened!"

"Oh, no . . ."

Before anyone could say any more, the submarine suddenly lurched forward, and the Trainers crashed onto the metal floor. They heard a massive roar, and the submarine began to tilt and quake, sending everyone rolling down the side of it. Steven managed to grab Ash's hand, who linked to May, Max, and Brock, and commanded, "Skarmory, use Fly to get us out of here!"

Skarmory cawed, and with his free hand, Steven managed to slip onto Skarmory's back, helping the four others onto its back, too. Skarmory flew high above the submarine as it buried its tail end into the ocean with a shuddering halt. Steven looked around, and his deduction was correct—Team Aqua's submarine had crashed into Team Magma's.

"Pikachu's down there!" Ash cried.

"Team Aqua!" Max gasped.

"And look!" Everyone turned to the right and saw a gargantuan maroon Pokémon with black markings on it stomping out of the rubble. "Groudon!"

"And with Kyogre _and_ Groudon out . . ." The four kids looked at Steven as he muttered to himself, realization dawning upon him. ". . . in the same vicinity . . ."

"_GRRRRROUUUUUUDOOOOOON!_" the Continent Pokémon roared and stomped the ocean, creating a tidal wave that cleared a land platform for it.

"_KYOOOOOOOOOGREEEEEE!_" the Marine Pokémon roared, hovering above the now choppy ocean. The two super ancient Pokémon's eyes locked, and suddenly, the sun vanished behind the clouds and it began to pelt rain, only to reappear, making it even more scorching.

". . . then the legendary battle . . ." Steven realized in horror. ". . . has begun."

**A/N: Yay there it is! :) I'll try to update as soon as I can! Review lots and lots!**


	4. Chapter 3: The Race Against Calamity

**A/N: Sorry about the update delay, life got in the way ^^' But enjoy this chapter! This is where the story becomes more unlike the episodes :)**

**Disclaimer: Woot my Metagross and Salamence duo is awesome :D I don't own Pokémon though :(**

**Pokémon: The Clash of Legends**

**Chapter 3: The Race Against Calamity**

"What do you mean, Steven?" May asked fearfully from somewhere behind the Steel-type Trainer as Skarmory soared to a safer distance. "What legendary battle?"

"Legend says that the two super ancient Pokémon met thousands of years ago," Steven explained. "When they saw each other, they engaged in a catastrophic battle that nearly destroyed the entire world. And it seems that this battle has that potential as well."

"How are we going to stop it?" Brock asked instantly. "We can't let this go on!"

"Wallace needs to get here first—" As if on cue, Steven's PokéNav rang. He tightened his grip on Skarmory as he put his PokéNav to his ear. "Wallace, is it you?"

"It's me, Steven," came Wallace's serious voice from the other end. "I'm Surfing right below you right now on my Gyarados—let's meet at that tiny island right there to discuss our next move. You see it?"

Steven looked in front of him, wincing and squinting as the sunlight intensified. "Yeah. See you there, Wallace."

Steven put away his PokéNav and called to his Pokémon, "Skarmory, start to descend towards that island there."

"_Skar!_"

Within two minutes the five were back on solid ground, the four kids watching in awe as a large blue sea serpent Pokémon approached the shore of the small island. A teal-haired man with a Team Aqua uniform waved as his Gyarados roared upon reaching the island and hopped off the Atrocious Pokémon. The three Trainers tensed, ready to call out Pokémon if needed, but the 'grunt' said in a friendly voice, "Hey, Steven."

"Hey, Wallace." Steven managed a small but grim smile as he shook his friend's hand. Skarmory and Gyarados began to talk in their Pokémon language.

Wallace looked behind Steven to see a confused Ash, May, Max, and Brock. "Who are you four?"

"These are some Trainers I met in Granite Cave a while ago." Steven pointed at each of them as he introduced them. "This is Ash, May, Max, and Brock. Guys, this is Wallace, not a Team Aqua grunt, the other Hoenn Champion and a Master Coordinator."

May's blue eyes went wide. "Wallace? _The_ Wallace? You're the Master Coordinator! I totally look up to your contest skills!"

Wallace smiled. "Thank you very much, May. I always love to meet my fans."

Ash, however, had heard the _other_ persona of Wallace. "You're a Champion? That's awesome! I didn't know there were two Champions of Hoenn! We have to battle sometime!" That caused Ash to feel a certain Pokémon's absence, and he grew quiet immediately.

Steven put a hand on Ash's shoulder sympathetically, then turned back to Wallace. "Wallace, I'm assuming you saw what was going on?"

Wallace whistled. "Could've seen it from a mile away, my friend."

"Ash's Pikachu has been possessed by the Blue Orb," Steven informed Wallace urgently. "That has caused the Blue Orb to be absorbed into Pikachu's body."

"And where's Pikachu?"

"Still somewhere on Team Magma's submarine," Steven answered. "What about the Red Orb?"

"Still somewhere on Team Aqua's submarine," Wallace replied similarly. "It's being heavily guarded ever since word of Team Magma realizing their plot went out."

"That makes our plan of action simple. We need to get the Red and Blue Orbs. Wallace, you battle your way through the Team Aqua submarine to get to the Red Orb, and I'll do the same at Team Magma's submarine to get Pikachu and the Blue Orb." Steven glanced at the four Trainers. "Before I do that, though, I'll drop the kids off somewhere safe."

"No way, Steven!" Ash cried suddenly. "I can't leave Pikachu!"

"We're going to help out in any way we can!" May added.

"Yeah!" Max and Brock chorused.

"We can't let you get hurt, you're just kids—" At the fierce and determined faces of the Trainers, Wallace trailed off and looked at Steven, clearly asking, _Should we let them?_ Steven looked at them again and looked back at Wallace, nodding firmly.

"They can handle it, Wallace." Steven smiled at the four to assure them that there weren't any hard feelings. "They can help you out because you'll have to deal with more."

"No, Steven, I'm coming with you!" Ash insisted. "I have to get Pikachu back! It's my Pokémon, I'm responsible for it! Please, Steven, let me help you!"

Steven sighed, but smiled again. "All right, Ash. I could use the help."

Thunder crashed over the group's head, and lighting streaked across the sky. Steven looked at Wallace worriedly. "You should head out, Wallace. It's getting worse."

"Okay, Steven. C'mon, guys!" Wallace helped May, Max, and Brock onto his Gyarados, then stepped on its back himself. With an elegant wave from Wallace, Gyarados gave a roar and began to surf the choppy ocean.

"Be careful, everyone!" Steven and Ash called after Gyarados, receiving the reply of, _You, too!_ Steven then looked at Ash. "Ready?"

"You bet!"

Steven hoisted Ash onto Skarmory's back, then himself, and commanded, "Fly to the Team Magma submarine, Skarmory! And make it as fast as you can!"

"_Skar!_"

_At the Team Aqua Submarine . . ._

Gyarados reached the blue Team Aqua submarine after almost five minutes, and as soon as Wallace, May, Max, and Brock were off the Atrocious Pokémon's back, five Team Aqua grunts came to the scene.

"You ain't gettin' past us, scum!" one of the grunts growled, running over to the water. "Sharpedo, let's get 'em!"

"Crawdaunt, crush 'em!"

"Poochyena, let's go!"

"Let's pulverize 'em, Sealeo!"

"Zubat, yer up!"

The medley of Pokémon growled at the three Trainers and kid. Wallace glanced around, surveying the odds, then ordered, "May, Brock, you take the Pokémon on the sub and use two Pokémon each. I'll get the Sharpedo."

"Okay!" Brock nodded and called out, "Let's go, Lombre! You, too, Forretress!"

"Max, stay close to me," May told her younger brother, making sure he was right beside her. "Bulbasaur, Beautifly, take the stage!"

The four Pokémon faced the respective Pokémon at the other end. A grunt called the first attack. "Crawdaunt, BubbleBeam!"

Brock could see the attack aimed at his Forretress and shouted in response, "Forretress, use Rapid Spin to go through the bubbles!" Forretress promptly began to whirl, defending itself from the bubbles, and proceeded to hit Crawdaunt in the chest. "Lombre, follow up with Razor Leaf!"

Lombre sent spinning leaves at Crawdaunt, which slashed its exposed chest. Crawdaunt roared at the combined attacks, and finally submitted to the damage, fainting.

As that grunt cried out for his Crawdaunt, another grunt attacked. "Poochyena, Shadow Ball!"

"Max, what should I use?" May asked her younger brother desperately.

"Silver Wind, May, and hurry it up!"

"Oh, okay! Um, Beautifly, Silver Wind!" Beautifly fluttered over the Shadow Ball and flapped its wings, creating white waves in the air that spiraled towards Poochyena. Poochyena howled as it was knocked back and knocked out.

"Zubat, get that Beautifly! Use Supersonic!"

"Bulbasaur, use Razor Leaf! And Beautifly, use Gust to keep away the Supersonic and control Bulbasaur's attack!"

Beautifly flapped its wings again as Bulbasaur released its leaves, and the gust picked up the already spinning leaves and sent them towards the Zubat, stopping its Supersonic and blowing the Zubat back a few feet, leaving just a Pokémon standing.

"Sealeo, Blizzard, and get all of the Pokémon!"

May and Brock smiled triumphantly at each other. Brock called, "Lombre, Razor Leaf, Forretress, Explosion!"

"Bulbasaur, use your Razor Leaf, too, Beautifly, Silver Wind!"

The four attacks combined to hit Sealeo before it released its Blizzard and knocked it out. The four grunts battling on land gasped and recalled their fainted Pokémon, running to warn the others.

"Great battling, you guys!" Max cheered as May and Brock high-fived. "That was awesome!"

Meanwhile, in the water, Gyarados and Sharpedo were still battling. Sharpedo and the grunt were tired, but Wallace and Gyarados were still standing strong.

"Sharpedo, come on, let's finish this! Skull Bash!"

Sharpedo's head glowed white as it charged as fast as a jet ski through the water. Wallace grinned and called out calmly, "Gyarados, how about _we_ finish this one off—Hyper Beam!"

Gyarados opened its mouth and collected energy. As soon as Sharpedo was about to Skull Bash Gyarados, Gyarados released the Hyper Beam. It collided with Sharpedo head-on and sent it flying into a patch of water.

"No, Sharpedo!" the grunt yelled, recalling the Brutal Pokémon. "Ya may have gotten past us, but yer gonna pay sooner or later!"

Wallace rejoined Brock, May, and Max after recalling his Gyarados. "Let's go, everyone—that was only a taste of what we're going to experience."

**A/N: And there's chapter 3! Review lots please!**


	5. Chapter 4: Not Enough

**A/N: I'm so sorry about not updating for months! School got really hectic for me and I've been kinda busy during the summer x( But without further ado, let's go on to chapter 4!**

**Disclaimer: I'm **_**still **_**deciding whether I should get Black or White or wait for a Ruby/Sapphire sequel . . . don't own Pokémon.**

**Pokémon: The Clash of Legends**

**Chapter 4: Not Enough**

Steven and Ash soared through the bombarding rain and lightning, Skarmory slicing through the air with its bladed wings so quickly that they reached the Team Magma submarine within minutes. "There it is, Skarmory! Begin to descend!"

Skarmory obeyed and went into a sharp nosedive for the descent, when abruptly, the rain stopped pelting, the thunder ceased to roar, and the lightning disappeared. Harsh sunlight flooded into their eyes, and Skarmory gave a helpless cry, beginning to swerve out of control.

"Hold on tight, Ash!" Steven yelled, trying to block out the sunlight as they began to plummet. Fumbling the side of his belt, he tossed a Poké Ball and commanded, "Metagross, use Psychic to get us down!"

Metagross gave a metallic groan and its eyes glowed as it guided Steven, Ash, and Skarmory down to the submarine. "Ash, are you okay?" Steven helped the boy down from Skarmory's back.

"Yeah, just fine," Ash replied, determined. "Let's go find Pikachu!"

At that moment, thick dark clouds rumbled in with thunder, lightning, and heavy rain once again. As well as two Team Magma grunts.

"Not so fast, Mr. Champion!" one of the grunts yelled, pulling out a Poké Ball. "And your accomplice brat!"

"Yeah, think you can fool us?" the other grunt added, pulling out his own Poké Ball. "Well, I've got some bad news for you—you ain't getting by here without a battle!"

"It might be easier for you to just let us go," Steven said lightly, his tone daring a challenge. "As you identified yourself, I _am_ one of the Champions of Hoenn."

"And I'm going to be a Pokémon Master one day!" Ash declared. "Nothing stands in the way of me and Pikachu, so just _try_ and see if you can beat me!"

The faces of both Team Magma grunts contorted with rage. "Let's teach these idiots not to mess with Team Magma! Go, Mightyena!" The black hyena Pokémon snapped its jaws.

"Show 'em how it's done, Camerupt!" The fire camel Pokémon snorted and stomped its feet.

"Go, Corphish!" The crab Pokémon snapped its claws.

"Metagross, let's go!" Metagross hovered over next to Corphish.

"Mightyena, use Shadow Ball!"

"Corphish, counter that with BubbleBeam!"

Corphish opened its claws and hammered rock-hard bubbles into the Mightyena's Shadow Ball, vaporizing the dark sphere and hitting home. Mightyena snarled.

Meanwhile, the other grunt called out, "Camerupt, use Flamethrower!"

"Metagross, use Light Screen!"

The Iron Leg Pokémon's eyes gleamed and a blue glass square appeared in front of it, deflecting the Flamethrower back at Camerupt.

"Finish it with Double-Edge!"

A gold aura surrounded Metagross as it rammed into Camerupt.

"What? A one-hit KO?" the grunt shouted in disbelief as the Eruption Pokémon fell to the ground with a thud.

"Don't underestimate a Champion," Steven said lightly. "Especially when you're a Team Magma thug."

"Why you—!"

"Gah! Mightyena!" the other grunt shouted.

"All right!" Ash cheered. "Great job, Corphish!"

The grunts looked at one another, not knowing what to do. They recalled their Pokémon but stayed where they were.

"Now, are you going to be gracious and leave . . . or . . ." Steven put a hand on Metagross' crown. "Would you rather be forced to leave?"

The grunts looked at each other again, and began to run. One of them shouted, "You won't get far, Champion, Pokémon Master, or whatever! The world will belong to Team Magma and Groudon!"

Steven and Ash tensed when roars echoed around them, followed with the sound of clashing attacks. "We have to hurry," Steven said urgently. "Or this could be the end of the world as we know it!"

"No—it will be the _beginning_ of the world, crafted into the perfect image of land Pokémon!"

Steven and Ash looked up to see the red-haired, pale-faced Magma Leader standing on the hull before them. His hands were folded behind his back and he seemed eerily calm in such a calamity.

"Maxie!" Ash clenched his fists. "Where's Pikachu?"

"You want that electric rodent back that badly?" Maxie laughed. "I would be more than glad to give it back to you." At Ash's relieved look, he mocked, "Foolish child, that would mean giving you the Blue Orb, as well! So your pleading is useless."

"Maxie, don't do this," Steven warned. "You're being blinded by your desire for power, don't succumb to it! Realize what you and Archie are doing to the entire world, its people, and its Pokémon!"

"Only naïve fools speak such babble," Maxie laughed again. "I care nothing for what or who stands in the way of my goals!"

"Give me back my Pikachu!" Ash insisted. "Or I'll battle you to get it back!"

"You, child?" Maxie laughed harder. "I could defeat you like a Magikarp!"

Ash grabbed a Poké Ball from his belt but Steven stopped him. "Ash, you need to find Pikachu and fix this mess! I'll handle Maxie," Steven assured him, turning his steely eyes to the Magma Leader. In a lower tone he added, "I'll clear a path for you, and when I give word, go!" Raising his voice, Steven shouted, "Let's go, Aggron!"

The Iron Armor Pokémon roared as it came out of its Great Ball.

The Magma Leader looked amused. "A battle, then? Fine, a battle with one of the Hoenn League Champions should be quite entertaining. Go, Houndoom!"

The dog-like Fire- and Dark-type Pokémon snarled as it came out of its Net Ball. "Flamethrower!"

"Get ready, Ash," Steven muttered. "Aggron, Earthquake!"

As Aggron smashed the ground with its tail, Ash sprinted, just out of reach of the seismic waves. By the time Maxie realized the ploy, Ash had reached him and the Magma Leader caught his waist and held him tightly. "Houndoom, get over here and use Crunch to keep him here!"

"Ash!" Steven shouted. "Aggron, make sure Houndoom doesn't get there! Use Thunder!"

The massive lightning bolt paralyzed Houndoom and it gave Ash enough time to wrench himself from Maxie's grasp.

"Ash, keep going!" Steven commanded. "I'll hold Maxie off, just find Pikachu!"

"Right!" Ash broke into a sprint again, making lots of space between him and Maxie. "_Pikachu!_" he called, looking every which way. "_PIKACHU!_"

Ash skidded to a halt as he finally spotted his beloved Electric-type Pokémon. "Pikachu . . ." he breathed, but at the menacing look on its face and the electricity sparking from its red cheeks, he knew it wouldn't be easy to console it. "Come on, buddy, don't you remember me? It's Ash!"

"_Pi-KA!_" Pikachu cried, letting out a Thunderbolt that Ash narrowly managed to dodge.

"Pikachu, don't do this!" Ash cried. "Please!" He dodged another Thunderbolt.

"_KYOOOOOOOGREEEEEEEE!_"

Both Ash and Pikachu whirled around at the raucous roar, in time to see a massive tidal wave coming their way. Without a second thought of what would happen to him, Ash lunged at Pikachu and shielded it with his body as the tidal wave crashed into the Team Magma submarine. He could feel Pikachu's relentless electric shocks, intensified by the water, but he refused to let go, even as he slipped into unconsciousness. _Pika . . . chu . . ._

_Meanwhile at the Team Aqua Submarine . . ._

"Where are all the Team Aqua thugs?" Max inquired.

"Maybe they're scared that we've got Wallace with us?" May suggested uncertainly.

"Maybe, but I doubt it," Brock pondered.

"Well, we should be thankful," Wallace said, glancing at the lightning-blazed sky above them. "It wastes less time this way."

The four had walked quite a ways before finding themselves at the Red Orb—with Archie and Aqua Admin Shelly. Archie looked as though he'd been possessed by the Red Orb, similarly to how Pikachu was currently possessed by the Blue Orb.

"We've been expecting you," Shelly sneered.

"Are you going to step aside or not?" Wallace took a Poké Ball out of his pant pocket.

"Like we actually would," Shelly laughed. "Come on out—"

"Wait, Shelly." Archie turned to face all of them, his body flickering with a strange blue pattern. "I would like to take this oppurtunity myself."

"But sir, then Kyogre—"

"Stand aside, Shelly," Archie ordered in a dark tone, and reluctantly Shelly backed away from the group and back inside the submarine. "Now, Wallace, you are a Hoenn League Champion who has mastery over the Water-type. But can you defeat me, the man who now controls the legendary beast of the sea and soon the entire world?"

"Of course I can," Wallace said simply. "You may control Kyogre temporarily, but you're still a criminal, and I can't lose to anyone who tries to destroy the world, its people, and its Pokémon!" He stepped in front of May, Max, and Brock. "You three, stay back. If I defeat Archie, I might be able to get the Red Orb out of his system."

"You goody-two-shoes never learn!" Archie smirked, and his body began glowing with the strange blue pattern again. "Mighty beast of the seas, I summon you—_KYOGRE!_"

The intense sunlight from Groudon's powers suddenly disappeared, replaced with storm clouds and pelting rain once again. Kyogre rested in the water behind Archie, ready for orders.

"Whoa, it's Kyogre!" Max gasped.

Wallace clenched his Poké Ball. "This might be bad," he muttered. "May, Max, Brock, you have to get out of here."

"What?"

"If Kyogre comes it will be way too dangerous. Go, Gyarados!"

The Atrocious Pokémon looked at its Trainer expectantly. "Gyarados, get these three away from danger. Take them to Steven and Ash, okay?"

Gyarados nodded as Wallace quickly helped the three onto its back, but it looked at him worriedly. "I'll catch up later, Gyarados, don't worry," Wallace assured his Pokémon. "Now go!"

With a small snarl, Gyarados went on its way, leaving Wallace with Archie. Taking another Poké Ball out of his belt, he called, "Wailord, let's go!"

The mammoth whale Pokémon towered over them, but Wallace was still worried. He couldn't take extremely long with the battle or it could be costly, but beating Kyogre would be something he knew would not be easy. "Wailord, Water Spout!"

Archie laughed. "Watch and learn—Kyogre, use your Water Spout, too!"  
Two huge cannons of water collided, but Kyogre's managed to power through Wailord's and hit the whale Pokémon. Despite the fact the attack was not very effective and had hit a large target, it still sapped almost half of Wailord's energy.

"Now, Kyogre, Blizzard!"

"Wailord, Light Screen!"

As Wailord's Light Screen warded off Kyogre's Blizzard, Shelly ran to Archie. "Sir, you must stop! Groudon is coming this way after Kyogre!"

"Why so concerned, Shelly?" Archie sneered. "Kyogre has the advantage with its Water- and Ice-type attacks!"

"But Groudon has shown the capability to use SolarBeam and Thunder attacks, as well!"

"_GROOOOOUDOOOOOOON!_"

Immediately after the ancient land Pokémon's roar was heard, huge rocks began tumbling out of the sky. _An AncientPower attack!_ Wallace realized. _I need to stay here to guard the Red Orb! _"Wailord, Light Screen again!"

Wallace got behind Wailord's Light Screen and watched with held breath as the AncientPower attack was blocked, but the rocks seemed relentless. Wallace only hoped Wailord could hold on for long enough.

At that moment, Wailord's Light Screen disappeared, and it took a single hit from the attack which was enough to make it faint. Wallace recalled Wailord and looked around. Kyogre had disappeared, while Archie was face down on the submarine, seemingly unconscious, as Shelly tried to wake him up. The strange pattern had stopped flickering on the Aqua Leader's body, and the Red Orb rolled out from under him.

Wallace approached the Red Orb cautiously and knelt, opening a bag. He nudged the Red Orb with his shoe into the bag and pulled the drawstring closed. _There!_

Wallace pulled out his PokéNav. "Steven, I've got the Red Orb!"

_Meanwhile at the Team Magma submarine . . ._

Ash coughed as his consciousness began to return to him, tasting the salty seawater in his mouth and still feeling little jolts of electricity jostle his body. He opened his eyes, intense sunlight flooding into them, and with a groan he rolled over and looked around; Steven was right next to him and talking on his silver PokéNav. When he saw Ash was awake, he smiled and said into the PokéNav, "Ash just regained consciousness. We'll see what happens."

Ash then noticed Pikachu sitting next to him. It didn't bound into his arms as he expected, but it had less malice in its eyes than before. Once Ash looked into its eyes and grinned, however, Pikachu's face broke into a grin, as well, and it began to glow, the pattern on its body disappearing. With a small thud, the Blue Orb fell to the floor.

"Pikachu, you're back!" Ash threw his arms around his beloved Pokémon, and this time it returned his happiness with a jolly, "_Pika!_"

Steven, however, froze as storm clouds covered up the sun yet again and rain began pelting. _Why isn't it stopping?_ he wondered worriedly.

"Wallace, did the weather go back to normal where you are?" Steven asked into the PokéNav, He paused and frowned, running a hand over his face. "This is definitely not good . . . yeah, we'll wait and then meet up there. Okay, bye."

"Steven?" Ash asked, noting the older Trainer's tense face. "What's wrong?"

"_Pika pi?_" Pikachu added.

Steven sighed heavily. "We're in trouble. The Red and Blue Orbs being rediscovered has had no effect on the weather, which means Groudon and Kyogre are still battling."

"What?" Ash cried "But isn't it supposed to end everything? Isn't everything supposed to go back to normal?"

"That's what we thought," Steven replied gravely. "Which means we have to find another solution fast, or Groudon and Kyogre will destroy the entire world—very, very soon."

**A/N: Okay, here's the twist I've put into my version of the Groudon and Kyogre battle :) Review lots guys!**


End file.
